Bio: Yellow Lantern Scarecrow
by SoreSystem09
Summary: The world hasn't known true fear until they met Scarecrow!


Scarecrow as a Yellow Lantern:

-Jonathan Crane was a brilliant psychologist who lived for science; he eventually descended into madness after his work lost credibility when he took his experiments too far. Jonathan had finally perfected his fear toxin experiments and assumed the persona, Scarecrow. He then tested his fear gas on a few random civilians in Gotham. The results were magnificent and gave the new villain a way to let people know fear is always present. Eventually he became detected by Batman, the caped vigilante hero, and spent time to time going back to Arkham Asylum. One stormy night, basically every night in Gotham City, Scarecrow lurked in the shadows of Gotham's alleyways. The creepy masked villain heard Intel from some minor thugs that the Batman was having Green lantern Hal Jordan help patrol Gotham's streets. Scarecrow had been hiding from place to place trying to disappear under the heroes' radars. He wanted nothing more than to have that foolish Green Lantern to succumb to fear. Scarecrow thought he had safely made a haven inside an abandoned warehouse, but he quickly knew he hadn't when a bat shaped shadow glided down into a window on the upper section of the building. It wasn't long until a green beam of light shot straight through the ceiling with great power. Scarecrow knew Batman wouldn't come alone, not when he had a friend who could maneuver above Gotham's neighborhoods with ease. This dilemma wouldn't be the first time to make Scarecrow frightened for his life. Batman used a clever pun about the Scarecrow before he and Green Lantern attacked. As the heroes lunged toward Scarecrow, two yellow swords gashed Batman and Green Lantern sending them spiraling in different directions hitting the opposite walls. Scarecrow cowered on the floor not knowing what was happening. Then he rose to his feet at the sight of Sinestro; the yellow power ring wielding villain, hovered down to Scarecrow offering him a welcoming hand. Sinestro gave Scarecrow a devilish smirk as they saw the two heroes stumble to their feet. The impact of hitting the wall really through Batman's eye coordination off; his batarang flew at a crate instead of the villains standing in the center of the room. Scarecrow tossed a fear bomb at the heroes and had Sinestro form a force field construct with his power ring. The lunatic took delight of how Batman and Green Lantern were crawling on the floor trying to escape their terrifying illusions. Then Sinestro had the force field float them out of the abandoned warehouse into the gloomy night. Scarecrow was amazed and asked how the yellow power ring works, he only heard of the green power ring and how it uses someone's will to form constructs. Sinestro told the ecstatic maniac that the yellow power ring can create any particular items or construct that the wearer can imagine as long as that someone had the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. At that moment, Scarecrow wanted nothing more but to have the power to use fear on the universe. Sinestro then told Scarecrow that he could become a Yellow Lantern by obtaining a yellow power ring. Then they both set forth to Quard, home of the Sinestro Corps. Getting a yellow power ring was easy, since the Sinestro Corps made mass production of them each day. Scarecrow couldn't hold in his excitement anymore, he began wildly laughing while running around. Sinestro then brought forth a yellow power ring to Scarecrow. As Sinestro place the fear empowered ring onto Scarecrow's finger, the old raggedy costume the insane man wore before now resembled a Yellow Lantern suit with their emblem. The power of fear surged through Scarecrow's body as he felt stronger than ever. No one knew that a patient from Arkham Asylum would be able to strike fear into other galaxies, but alas Scarecrow did. Every planet fled when they saw him coming to spread his fear toxins. Sinestro finally thought of himself being weaker than Scarecrow due to lack of respect from other Yellow Lanterns. With the plans for executing Scarecrow in his mind, Sinestro traveled to every galaxy, planet, and star, following the super-powered lunatic. Scarecrow seemed wary of his surroundings and carefully scanned his immediate area and spotted Sinestro behind an asteroid. Yellow beams shot back and forth between the two villains destroying nearby asteroids. Scarecrow was confused on why Sinestro was trying to obliterate him, but then feared losing his powers, thus making him stronger, almost to the point of invincibility. Scarecrow created constructs after constructs hoping to overwhelm the purple alien, but seemed to be draining his charge. Scarecrow then created a construct resembling him, to serve as a decoy while he flew towards a safe spot. There he recharged his power ring ready to finish the fight. Yellow light surrounded Scarecrow and he blasted off straight at Sinestro in a sort of rocket construct. The collision created a sonic boom that sent both foes plummeting towards a moon. Half conscious, Scarecrow saw the other Yellow Lantern tumbling helplessly down and smiled. His eyes flared with a yellow spark as he charged a massive fear gun. Scarecrow then aimed directly at Sinestro who was now closer to crashing into the moon's surface. With a swift finger, Scarecrow acted out a gun shooting with his hand and the Sinestro was enclosed by a dense cloud of fear gas. Scarecrow then heard something that filled him with pleasure. BOOM! The fear gas cleared to reveal a distorted Sinestro. Scarecrow carelessly floated down near the alien's body. Sinestro was so mangled that he couldn't construct a single weapon because of the pain rushing through his body. Scarecrow then raised his arm above his head and from his hand, a yellow blast left the ring and aimlessly into Sinestro's forehead. It took only a matter of seconds before Sinestro began sprawling on the floor and shrieking in fear. Scarecrow had fashioned that hand blast out of complete fear, and amplified the blast with Sinestro's own fears. This scene was too much for Scarecrow to handle after laughing for five minutes straight while the alien lost his mind. Scarecrow knew he enjoyed every last bit of this experience and ended Sinestro with a final blow to the head. He absorbed the fear that was inside Sinestro's mind and charged his very own power ring. With even more power of fear in Scarecrow's veins, he desired to eliminate anyone that didn't succumb to fear. It took him almost a year, but Scarecrow had completely overcome the; Green Lanterns, Orange Lantern, Blue Lanterns, Violet Lanterns, Indigo Lanterns and the Red Lantern Corps. He permanently changed the Yellow Lantern Corps name from Sinestro Corps to Scarecrow Corps. After absorbing all the fear from the other Lantern Corps, Scarecrow became immortal and constructed a whole planet based on fear. Anyone who dare enters, should be prepared to face your worst fear…Scarecrow!


End file.
